In the industrial production of textiles (e.g., fibers and fabrics), it is common to treat the surface of the textile with a composition to impart added desirable properties thereto, such as oil or water repellency and resistance to soil (e.g., dry and oily soils). Fluorochemical compositions are commercially used for this purpose, and various patents and publications disclose a variety of such compositions, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,296 (Raynolds et al.), 3,484,281 (Guenthner et al.), 3,816,167 (Schultz et al.), 3,944,527 (McCown), 4,024,178 (Landucci), 4,190,545 (Marshall et al.), and 4,215,205 (Landucci), Japanese published patent application (Kokai) No. 81-49081, and Banks, R. E., Ed., "Organofluorine Chemicals and their Industrial Applications", pages 226-230 (Ellis Horwood, Ltd., West Sussex, England, 1979). Also, various patents disclose carpet-treating compositions containing, inter alia, various fluorochemicals, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,715 (Dettre et al.), 4,043,964 (Sherman et al.), 4,107,055 (Sukornick et al.), 4,264,484 (Patel), and U.S. Pat. No. Re 30,337 (Loudas).
Although the above-mentioned fluorochemical compositions are useful in textile treatment, and many are commercial products, some are ineffective under conditions imparting abrasive wear to the treated textile, some provide insufficient oil or water repellency on treated textiles, and some require high (and therefore economically undesirable) application rates to obtain sufficient oil or water repellency on treated textiles.